


You Know It

by MattD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy Nico because I sincerely need to see this boy smile, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, Some Fluff, solangelo, will is a virgo no one will convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattD/pseuds/MattD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very small fanfic I made based on Björk's song "Come To Me"(which is an amazing song, by the way).</p><p> Nico's happy on this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know It

Contrary to popular belief, Nico di Angelo wasn’t even close of being frightened by the idea of admitting that he loved someone. Well, yes, he had had some rough time dealing with he’s love life before, but he has learnt through his past years with his sister and friends that love, in all its forms, was a powerful force, and that denying it was pretty much useless. Admitting and acknowledging to yourself that there’s a warm sensation inside every time you’re close to someone is actually extremely liberating, he thought. 

“I love. I just love and that’s okay.” 

Well, Nico had some people he deeply loved. His sister, Hazel, would pretty much top the list. She was so kind and tender. The way she was always so open up about her feelings and about how much she cared and valued the ones around her was a major inspiration to Nico. He could still see that mop of curly hair turning around to face him whenever he was at Camp Jupiter, revealing a face with the most embracing smile ever and the most genuinely pleased eyes he could ever imagine. She radiated a kind of love Nico hadn’t being acquainted with for so, but so long: the kind of love we receive from our family. And she was, indeed, the family Nico never thought he would have again.

Then there was Reyna. She and Nico seemed to get along very well. The girl, just like Nico, had a turbulent past and ended up adopting a mysterious and dark countenance on her face, so basically, for them, it was easy to understand one another. Reyna would always defend him if he received any suspicious look for being a son of Hades, while he… well, he did try to defend her against some sexist jerks around the roman camp, but they both knew Reyna could easily make a Titan hide in the nearest hole with only one look, so she actually never needed protection. But at the end of the day, Reyna was always by his side, and Nico was always by hers. He could feel a stable, reassuring kind of love emanating from Reyna: friendship.

He could also mention Jason, his friend from Camp-Half-Blood. The boy always made sure to make company to Nico, making him laugh by joking around the camp’s dining pavilion. Nico could definitely count with that guy for when his days were gloomy: he knew that Jason would always put a smile on his face.

“I adore you guys.”

He wanted to make sure to these people that he had a special place in his heart for them, that he loved them with the intensity of a thousand burning stars in his chest.

But, hum, what about romantic love? The “oh-so-special” kind of love everyone’s so eager to find? Well, Nico had a place in his heart reserved for that too, of course. And, well, who could be a better someone to fill this space other than Will Solace? The guy was gorgeous, and gods, he was so caring towards Nico. Initially, when he demanded Nico to stay by his side in order to make him healthier, he seemed like a very bossy, all demanding doctor freak, but after a couple days in the infirmary, Nico saw that he was just the softest, gentlest boy he could’ve ever picture in his mind. Later on, when Nico got better, they started hanging out. Nico would jabber the whole day about mysticism, zodiac, parallel universes… Anything he could think of.

“I’m a Taurus, actually. This explains my attachment to some material things. It also explains why I sleep so much, I guess. My mystical and imaginative side came from my moon in Pisces and…”

“Wait, what? Your moon? What does that mean? Isn’t there only ONE moon?”

“Yes, there’s only one moon, but everyone is born under a moon sign. It’s just like your sun sign.”

“What? My sun sign? Does my dad have anything to do with it?”

Nico laughed.

“No silly, your sun sign is the one you use to read your horoscope.”

“Oh, you mean Virgo?”

“Yes!”

And it would go on like that for hours. Well, needless to say, after one whole year spending gigantic amounts of hours with the boy, Nico realized that he was totally in love with Will. One might ask: “Did he run away? Did he feel scared? Did he feel ashamed? Did he become shy?” 

Nope. 

“Wait, what? Are we talking about the same boy? The guy with the scary-murderous type of look, dressed in black, raven hair, name starts with ‘Ni’ and ends with ‘Co’?”

Yes, we are!

As said before, Nico was more open up for love than he ever was. He accepted the feeling, he embraced it, and also, he even truly enjoyed it. It was scary, for sure, but it was a good type of scary. The last time he fell in love, he was struggling with his internal demons, facing a battle inside of himself. Now, it was different: Nico was settled in one place, he had friends that deeply cared for him, he even had a sister that cared for him, and right now, he had lots of reasons to love himself as he was. Loving in such conditions was actually pleasing. For Nico, there was something so innocent about falling in love that way, so sweet, even childish actually, that it made him feel like he was an average teen. It was almost as the camp and his demigod life disappeared for a moment and he was just a common, plain kid crushing on some guy from school. Every single time he caught himself thinking about Will’s hair, or Will’s blue eyes he would just smile. He would smile firstly because, well, it was really hard not to smile when thinking about that guy, but also because it felt nice. It felt nice to be in love.

“So, he did tell Will about his feelings, right?”

No.

“Dude, seriously, you’re REALLY not making any sense at all.”

What can I say? Well, first of all, Nico liked the secrecy of it. Yes, yes, it might seem “greedy” of his part, but he actually enjoyed the feeling so much that he actually liked keeping it all to himself. He wanted some more time to daydream about Will Solace before he could let the feeling out. But also, he wanted Will to notice it through his actions. In fact, he had the small suspicion that the blonde already knew about his love for him. 

One day, after some busy hours at the infirmary, Will decided to hang out with Nico by the lake during the very end of the afternoon, by the sunset, with a dull, distant light emerging on the horizon. They sat on the grass, with the trees softly dancing by the afternoon breeze. Nico offered his lap, so that Will would have a place to rest his head a little bit. They both just stared at the calming, soothing view of the sun going down on the camp’s lake. 

“You’re not going to say it, are you?” 

Nico looked down to face the blond, who had turned his head up to speak with the son of Hades. There were thousands of ways he could’ve answered to that. He could’ve said “What did you mean with it?” or a more obvious “Huh?”, but he knew what Will was talking about, he knew it quite well.

“Do I actually need to?”

The blond shook his head to express a negative answer. Nico looked deeply into his eyes as he looked deeply into Nico’s. Will had put one his hands at the top of Nico’s palm, gently playing with his fingers. At that very moment, it was clear that they both had silently acknowledged their feelings. No need for words at all, they both knew it.

“You know it.”- Nico affirmed.

“I do.” – Will reassured.

Nico lowered his head, kissing Will’s lips, while he put one of his hands over Nico cheek. Differently from what he felt with his friends and his sister, Nico didn’t feel any need to express how much he loved Will with words. It would be just like stating that the sky is blue. 

“Well, so don’t make me say it. It would break the charm of the moment, wouldn’t it?”

As the sun went down, they both headed to the camp’s dinner, hand in hand, with a smile on their faces, quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have notice, english is not my first language. I wrote this fic very quickly, so sorry for any eventual mistake.
> 
> *Hugs* Have a great 2016 y'all!


End file.
